


t'was grace that brought us safe thus far

by sexyspork



Series: but my hope is burning [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crèche Master Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Obi-Wan's self worth issues, Palpatine's dead, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, found family fluff, uh oh I spilled Legends into Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyspork/pseuds/sexyspork
Summary: Obi-Wan sweeps into the room with an imperious tilt to her head, "Where is my sweet boy?"





	t'was grace that brought us safe thus far

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure id found family fluff with no redeeming qualities other than how much I love Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan sweeps into the room with an imperious tilt to her head, "Where is my sweet boy?"

Anakin can't help but trade a grin with Padmé, who's eyes have widened slightly at his former Master's abrupt entrance to their temple quarters. In Obi-Wan's defense, he may or may not have forgotten to warn his wife of her impending arrival. He turns to watch her sweep his two year old son into her arms, pressing a kiss to the crown of Luke's head. 

"Why good morning, Master-mine, it's so good to see you. How are you doing this fine day?" Anakin raises the pitch of his voice and adopts an admittedly terrible high-Coruscanti accent. " _I am quite well, thank you for asking, the student who is the light of my life and I love more than any other_."

Obi-Wan just smiles serenely at him, settling Luke on her hip, mindful of her heavily pregnant belly. Some of the residual terror from Padmé's pregnancy still lingers at the back of his mind, so he reaches out with the Force to brush softly against the small light cocooned safely within his master's shining Force presence.

To his absolute delight, the light pokes back curiously, and Anakin can't stop the broad smile from crossing face. 

There is a slight tinge of guilt, however, that he had been so mired in darkness by this stage of Padmé's pregnancy that he had never been able to do this with the twins. That Palpatine's influence had been so powerful, so _insidious_ , he couldn't even tell there were two children, let alone connect with them in such a fashion.

A small hand threads through his own as Leia glares up at him with fierce eyes, and Anakin accepts his grief and releases it. _Focus on the here and now, padawan-mine,_ Obi-Wan murmurs softly to him, gentle compassion and quiet concern echoing through their bond.

"I love both my padawans equally," Obi-Wan says dryly, giving Anakin a moment to center himself. "Isn't that right, Luke and Not-Luke?"

Padmé lowers her datapad, furrowing her brows in confusion. "...padawan? Isn't Luke a little young for that?"

"He still has a decade of growing to do," Anakin responds, reaching out with his free hand to draw his wife closer. She still has some concerns over the Jedi way of life, its culture quite different from her own Naboo upbringing. He idly wonders if he could arrange to have her work with him in the crèche for a tenday so as to alleviate those fears. Many (though not all) of his own conflicts with the Order had smoothed over when he finally started learning how to be a Jedi, and not just learning how to be a Knight.

Luke tucks his head into the junction of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder, eyes sliding shut contentedly and Anakin can't help but tease the sister who raised him as her own. Who gave him all of her love and kindness even if she couldn't articulate it and he didn't understand the ways in which she had showed him. "Obi-Wan's just afraid Plo will try to snatch him up."

He's joking of course; everyone in the temple can feel the strength of their pre-bond, how it blazes in the Light to even the weakest Force-sense, but something akin to grief and shame leaks from behind his former master's shields before she hides it away. "Even if he doesn't choose me, he will always be my sweet boy."

Oh.

_Oh._

Anakin accepts the anger that bubbles up at the Order and then releases it with determination. Change is coming, _has_ come, and no child will ever again be treated like Obi-Wan, like Ahsoka. It's why he become a Crèchemaster in the first place.

"Of course he will choose you," Padmé says, dark eyes knowing, and oh how he doesn't deserve her. "He loves you."

The startled look Obi-Wan gives Padmé is so full of longing that Anakin wishes Qui-Gon were here, so he could tell him that Obi-Wan is worthy, is wanted, that she is the guiding light in which the Order follows. 

"And I'm going to train the baby Kenobi." He says gleefully as Obi-Wan hides her face in Luke's golden curls. She is still so unsure of her place, especially after everything with Palpatine, and Anakin knows he is going to spend the rest of his life telling her that she is family, that they love her regardless of what she can do or what she can offer.

A sly, knowing smirk tugs at the corner of Obi-Wan's lips. "Careful, Quinlan has started making noise about how he's finally going to get a Kenobi Shadow like our masters discussed when we were young."

"Vos? _Vos_?!" Anakin wouldn't say he shrieked, but Leia huffs and crawls into her mother's lap with quiet dignity. He would ask when he started getting used to being judged by two year olds, but considering he gets judged by younglings on a daily basis, that is neither here nor there.

"Considering the baby isn't even born yet, you still have time." Padmé cuts in with a look to her husband, clearly trying to derail the oncoming rant. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

The smile Obi-Wan gives them is absolutely breathtaking, happiness and joy making her glow, and Anakin basks in the peaceful sense of _homelovefamily_ in her Force signature. 

"Mara. Her name is Mara."

**Author's Note:**

> I am EU trash (fight me Disney) so of course Mara is Mara Jade. A lot of it is terribly written, but they can pry the EU from my cold dead hands. 
> 
> She's also a force baby because background drama~~~ and idk, Obi-Wan would probably end up with Cody or Quinlan or somehowstillalive!Jango
> 
> I might continue this? Scream theories at me in the void because comments are my motivation.
> 
>  
> 
> _Through many dangers, toils and snares_  
>  _We have already come._  
>  _T'was grace that brought us safe thus far_  
>  _And grace will lead us home,_  
>  _And grace will lead us home_
> 
> -Amazing Grace


End file.
